


Piggybank

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [42]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, Presents, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Steven is saving up to get Connie a present.[Prompt: Piggybank]





	Piggybank

“Steven, why do you have a pot shaped like an Earth mammal by your window?” Peridot asks.

Steven looks up, frowning in confusion. When he understands, he smiles, “It’s a piggybank. I don’t know why, but we like to store our money in ceramic pots that look like pigs.”

Peridot looks more confused than ever. “Humans are weird.”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

“But why do you have it? It wasn’t there the last time I was here.”

“I got it the other day. I’m saving up to buy Connie a present and I didn’t have anywhere to store my money.”

“I see. Why do you want to get Connie a present?”

Steven feels his face heating up. “I… well, we’ve been dating for six months and I want to get her a present.”

“Ah, I see,” Peridot says, smiling. “It’s a courting ritual between humans. I don’t understand the whole dating thing, but that is rather, uh, sweet, Steven. I hope you get her a nice gift.”

Knowing this is about as sincere as Peridot gets, Steven grins. “Thanks, Peri.”

 

It takes weeks of chores and saving up allowance from Dad, but Steven’s piggybank is finally full. Which means he now needs to get Connie a gift.

His girlfriend loves reading, so Steven pops into the bookstore and has a look through the selection of books. Connie loves fantasy, so he looks through that section, and eventually finds a book he thinks she’ll love.

And after running home and getting Pearl to help him wrap it, Steven heads out to give Connie her gift.

Climbing off of Lion, he knocks on her front door. When Connie answers, he blushes and says, “H-Happy sixth month anniversary.”

Totally shocked, Connie’s eyes widen. And then she hugs him tightly.

“Thanks so much.”


End file.
